


Happy Valentine's Day

by Riels_World



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boyfriends, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Death, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Season/Series 08, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riels_World/pseuds/Riels_World
Summary: This is a story I wrote for Valentine's Day and just got around to post it here. It's a post-season 8 story with good ol' Klance. Though also shows that Lance never forgot about Allura and She'll always be in our hearts.This is just a short story, don't expect anything too major.





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't see Season 8 of Voltron Legendary Defender, Don't read this! It contains spoilers.

In the middle of a bright field stood the statue of a beautiful young woman. The savior of the universe who was loved by many people. A lonely figure was standing in front of it with teary eyes, holding a single, but beautiful juniberry flower. He was the person who had loved her the most, even after years passed by since she was gone. Lance gently placed the flower onto the statue, a light sob escaping his lips as he whispered “Happy Valentine's Day, Allura...”

Moments of deep silence passed by which seemed like eternity. Lance's gaze traveled up to the top of the statue, examining Allura's lovely features. For a moment, it felt like she was still there with him. He could've sworn he felt her gentle hands stroking along his cheeks, but it might've been just the gust of wind tickling his face.

The silence was almost deafening, putting a heavy weight on Lance's chest. It was fortunately broke by a soft voice “Lance... We should go. ”

Lance's head whipped around from surprise, but his expression softened up as soon as he recognized the person. His boyfriend and the current light of his life. Keith Kogane. “Okay,” he replied in a whisper as he looked back at the statue for one last time. After that, he went over to Keith and hugged him without hesitation.

Keith let out a soft sigh as he held Lance in a tight but somehow still gentle embrace “She would be very proud of you” He moved his hand up into Lances soft, brown hair to stroke it and give comfort to the shaking boy in his arms. This statement and gentle motion earned a small smile from Lance. He looked up at Keith and stood a bit on his tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

The two walked hand in hand to a stunning clearing, full of bright green grass and all kinds of colorful flowers. The sun was bright and warm, just the way Lance loved it. Birds were chirping a cheerful melody to set the mood for the date. There was a decent sized blanket laying on the ground with a basket “You really planned a picnic for me? So cheesy!” Lance laughed, but the shine of his deep blue eyes showed how much he loves it already.

“I had the best teacher in being cheesy,” Keith replied, a smirk forming in the corner of his lips. He sat down on the blanket and patted the empty space next to himself for Lance to sit down. Lance plopped down next to his boyfriend, placing his hand on the top of his. He always sought some kind of physical contact. He needed a confirmation that this all is real and Keith won't just disappear in front of his eyes, just like Allura did. This was his deepest fear, the demon that wouldn't let him achieve true happiness. He was afraid one day Keith will be gone, and he will be alone once again.

As these thoughts ran through his mind, he found himself clinging onto Keith's arm by now. Keith never minded when Lance was like this. He knew how hard it must've been for him to let Allura go and learn to love again. He was grateful Lance chose to trust him and open up to him. By now, he made it his own duty to help him be himself once again. It felt like a noble quest.

“I'm right here, Lance... I won't go anywhere,” Keith said in a soothing voice which sent a wave of calmness through Lance's body. He hid his face into Keith's shoulder, taking in the sweet scent of his clothes. Surprisingly enough, it smelt like strawberry. This fact never failed to make Lance laugh.

“Let me guess. You still think I smell like strawberry” Keith said with a playful eye roll then planted a gentle kiss on Lance's forehead. “You know what? As long as it makes you happy, I don't mind it.”

Lance let out a soft sigh of content, staying in the same position. His arms wrapped around Keith's arm tight, sitting next to him. Sometimes he cuddled closer when he felt like needing more contact.

They spent their whole day with each other. They were joking around and teasing like they always used to before. The fact that they were dating didn't change this.

When the sun started to slowly disappear behind the mountains, Keith started to look for something in the picnic basket. He was careful that Lance wouldn't see it when he takes it out. It was a small box covered in deep black, soft silk. Inside there was a ring. An elegant golden ring with a Sapphire gem carved into a shape of a heart.

“Hey, Lance...” Keith tried to get Lance's attention as he stood up, hiding the box behind his back. Lance glanced up and tilted his head to the side. He didn't think they would leave yet, but he did the same, standing with slight confusion swirling in his eyes.

Keith took a deep breath, small hints of nervousness showing up every now and then. With a careful motion, he went down on one knee, holding out the small box with the ring in it “Lance... I don't even know where to start. You know I'm not good with words, so, I'll keep this short. You are an amazing and charming guy who became the purpose of my life by now... I thought I would forever stay a loner, but you helped me open up to others and be happier. I am still grateful for that until this day. And I know how hard it was to get over Allura and let me in... And I feel like the luckiest guy in the whole universe that it was me who you chose to trust. I love you Lance with all my heart and soul. I want to see you happy and hear you laugh more. I want to stay with you forever. So let me ask... Will you marry me?”

By the very start of the speech, Lance's eyes started to tear up and release small droplets of happiness. He covered his face, stunned from the shock and surprise. He had no idea Keith planned this and it filled his heart with deep, comforting warmth that he did this for him. The last question echoed in his mind like it was a sentence coming straight from heaven. He even forgot to respond for a few moments before he quickly nodded “Yes!” he exclaimed, his voice reflecting true happiness.

Keith's lips curled into a soft smile as he stood up. He reached for Lance's hand and stroke the top of it with his thumb in a steady, circle-like motion. Lance felt like he could melt into this single touch, it made his heart pound quicker. A few moments passed like this in a comfortable silence, then Keith slowly slipped the ring onto Lance's finger and pulled him into a soft kiss.

The moon was up in the sky, now covering the two in a silver light. Fireflies were flying around in the clearing like some moving lanterns, lighting up the field. The moment was more than perfect. There isn't even a word to describe this astonishing moment. The pair stood there, lost in each other's soft lips and the love deep in their hearts. Keith kept his arms around Lance's waist, keeping him just close enough for their bodies to be pressed against each other. While Lance's hand was in Keith's hair, he loved the feeling of it tickling his fingers.

Keith was the one who broke the kiss first, just to be able to look into Lances ocean blue eyes. They were the reflection of his soul which was filled with love and joy at the moment “Happy Valentine's Day, Lance,” he whispered.

“Happy Valentine's Day...” Lance replied and let his head rest on Keith's chest, listening to the calming beat of his heart.

The pair soon went home to Earth and to Lance's farm, where they both lived. Lance let Keith go inside first because he wanted to do something before he follows. He wandered around in the field of juniberry flowers he grew himself, in the memory of Allura. The sky was lit with bright flickering stars, together they sometimes formed different pictures. Tonight, something was different. A familiar shape caught Lance's eyes, formed by the stars. It reminded him of someone, a person who is long gone, but never forgotten. A person who has part of his heart. It was just like Allura. Lance believed she was part of the universe now. That she always watches over them. Right now, he thought she is watching him, that's why he sees her in the stars.

“Allura... If you can really hear this... I want to say thank you... ” Lance's eyes stopped on the star which represented Allura's eyes, talking straight to her. “Thank you for teaching me how true love feels like... Thank you for letting me love you... You have no idea how much you and those memories mean to me... I miss you... But your sacrifice wasn't without result. You saved us all. You are a true hero... We all love you Allura, but especially me... After I lost you, I thought I won't be able to love again or be happy at all. I know you wouldn't want me to be sad and I'm gonna reassure you that I'm not... I realized that forever grieving won't achieve anything and I have to move on. I found happiness once again with Keith. And love. But I won't ever forget you, Allura. You will forever be in my heart, and your memory will stay with me wherever I go... I love you”

When Lance finished his speech, he closed his eyes. Through the darkness he saw Allura's beautiful face, smiling at him with that sweet smile she always had, which always made Lance's heart beat faster. Maybe it was his imagination, but he felt her hands on his cheeks again and heard her soft voice whispering:

“I'm so proud of you.”


End file.
